Mrs Hudson's Boarding House for Troubled Fandoms
by MirrorRook
Summary: Kid Superwholock. Slight AU for Doctor Who. John Winchester sent his sons to Mrs Hudson's Boarding House in 221B Baker Street for safety. While there they met Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes, John Watson and three brothers called Nine, Ten and Eleven. What could go wrong? Well monsters, aliens and serial killers for one. Bullies and teachers for another. Set in 1986.


**A.N. Right this is my first try at Superwholock. I got this idea walking home from school and had to write it. Like I said in the summary there is a slight AU for the Doctors but I'll explain that when we get there.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Big Ben chimed twice as his taxi drove over Westminster Bridge. John Winchester gave a tired yawn as he looked over to where his two boys were sleeping on the seat. It had taken a lot of time and effort to find somewhere safe for them and even now he wondered if he was doing the right thing. If monsters attacked his sons here he wouldn't be able to reach them as they would literally be continents apart. But according to Bobby, London had the lowest monster sights and huntings in the world, so therefore it was the safest place. John turned back to look at the passing streets, lost in his own thoughts until the cabbie pulled up at his destination. 221B Baker Street.

* * *

><p>"Dean. Wake up." John said shaking his eldest son. Dean rubbed his eyes as he opened them. "We're here." Dean heard the boot of the taxi being opened as his father walked up to the shiny black door. He felt the cold night air as John had left the door open.<p>

"Sammy. Sammy." Dean said softly, unbuckling his brother from their seats.

"Mmmm" Sam blinked sleepily a couple of times. "Still night..." he mumbled closing his eyes again.

"I know Sammy but you have to wake up. You can go back to sleep soon okay."

"Okay." Sam woke up enough to hold on to John as he picked him up while Dean slid out the other side.

"Oh he's gorgeous." Dean heard a woman remark, taking Sam from his father. He stiffened slightly not liking a stranger holding his baby brother.

"Dean help me with the bags." John ordered before asking the cabbie to wait a few minutes. Dean threw a look back at the woman before grabbing his duffle bag and following his dad inside the house. The entrance way was narrow with a staircase on the left; the woman took them down the hall into a small living room where she placed Sam on one of the two sofas. Dean placed his bag on the floor and climbed up next to Sam who was barely awake.

"Dean, Sam. This is Mrs Hudson. She'll be taking care of you for the next few months. Now I don't want you causing any trouble for her you hear?"

"Yes sir." Dean answered while Sam slowly nodded.

"I'm sure we'll get along fine. I have two other boys staying with me at the moment. They're in bed right now but you'll meet them at breakfast. Mr Winchester do you want to talk payment?" the woman now identified as Mrs Hudson asked.

While the adults talked Dean took a look around the room at the floral wallpaper and dark green carpet. On a mantel piece was some pictures of a younger looking Mrs Hudson and a man, who Dean assumed was Mr Hudson. He could feel Sam's warm body as he leaned against him starting to fall asleep again.

"Well, everything's in order. I'll put these in your rooms shall I, while you say goodbye." Mrs Hudson stated as she picked up the two duffle bags and headed upstairs. Once he heard the creaking of the stairs John knelt down in front of his sons.

"I know this is hard but this is the best option." he started.

"But what was wrong before? We were fine the way we were." Dean butted in.

"Dean let me finish. You haven't done anything wrong but this is the safest place for you right now. I need to know that you and Sam are safe while I'm on a hunt. I'll come back and visit in a month okay but until then I need you to stay here. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Now Mrs Hudson doesn't know about the supernatural and I think it wise to keep it that way. So put down salt and traps where they won't be found or disturbed. And if anything does get in?"

"Shoot first, ask questions later and look after Sammy." Dean answered.

"That's my boy. Come here." John pulled his sons into a tight hug before letting go as Mrs Hudson re-entered the room. "Thank you Mrs Hudson. Be good boys." was all John Winchester said before exiting 221B and getting his taxi back to the airport.

"I'm sure you're tired, I'll show you to your room." Mrs Hudson said picking up Sam before Dean could protest.

'If Dad thinks she's trustworthy then I can trust her.' he thought trying to keep calm. Sure they'd been left with people before like Uncle Bobby but it was always for a couple of weeks at most; this time it was a month and in an entirely different country. He tried to ignore the small feeling of abandonment as he followed Mrs Hudson.

* * *

><p>Sherlock knelt in the shadows at the top of the stairs watching the new arrivals. It was two boys and a man. Obviously their father.<p>

"Anything interesting?" a voice whispered.

"No, two brothers. By their clothes I'd say they've been brought up by their father alone and move around a lot."

"Agreed. Not much with them by the look of the duffel bags. And they're from America by their father's accent." Mycroft silently stood up. "She'll bring their bags up soon." he commented before slipping back into his room.

Sherlock stayed a moment longer trying to hear the conversation downstairs, only moving back to his room when he heard Mrs Hudson's footsteps. He pushed his bedroom door leaving a small gap to look through. He watched Mrs Hudson walk to the room at the end of the hall where the arrivals would be staying, before moving back downstairs.

Sherlock stood there listening to his breathing and the odd creaks the house made, being a silent witness as she returned holding a boy no older than four and his brother following behind watching her like a hawk. Concluding nothing interesting was going to happen now, he stepped lightly across to his bed; making as little noise as possible as he slid back under the covers. 'Tomorrow will be interesting.' he thought before falling asleep.

Sherlock was in the middle of an entertaining dream where he was solving an impossible crime when his alarm started ringing. He lazily pushed the button to turn it off before sitting up. Daylight was filtering through his dark blue curtains lighting up patches of his black carpet. He got out of bed and yawned as he slipped a blue dressing gown over his grey pyjamas. He took a glance at the room where the newbies were staying to find the door firmly shut as he went downstairs to breakfast.

"Morning Sherlock." Mycroft said not looking up from the Times paper as he ate his toast.

"Mycroft it's only 7:30. You don't have to be in your school uniform until at least 8." Sherlock commented pouring a bowl of cornflakes. Mycroft was indeed in a freshly washed and ironed school uniform as he was every morning by 7:30.

"Some of us like to make an effort Sherlock."

"Who you trying to impress now? Joanna Betts? I would have thought she was too clingy for you."

"Well you've obviously forgotten that I'm visiting the Natural History Museum with the rest of Year Six today."

"Surrounded by animals all day, how will you survive?"

"Well thankfully the coach journey is only thirty minutes so I won't have to deal with them long."

"Morning boys." Mrs Hudson said way too cheerfully for the morning.

"Good morning."

"Now boys while you're at school today, I'm taking Dean and Sam shopping. Dean will need school uniform and supplies to go with you on Monday."

"How long will they be staying?" Sherlock butted in.

"Well so far it's agreed they're staying until January but Mr Winchester did ask if they could stay longer. I told him as long as he paid the boys could remain with me as long as he liked, until he found a place for them to settle." Mrs Hudson began rambling as she made a cup of tea. Sherlock quickly made his excuses to go and get ready for another day at Lower Thames Primary School.

* * *

><p>Dean watched the two boys leave from his bedroom window. Both in bright red school jumpers and grey trousers. They were different from the normal kind of kids he saw at schools all across America. Instead of bouncing or slouching or other childish ways of walking, these two walked with straight backs and their heads held high. It wasn't hard to tell they thought themselves above others.<p>

'Great, two snobs and I have to live with them.' Dean thought as he moved back to the bed he'd shared with Sam.

It wasn't a bad room, much better than any motel room they'd stayed in. The walls were a light blue with a dark blue carpet making the small room seem more spacious than it actually was. There were twin beds that matched the walls and each had a small beside table and a lamp.

A light knocking on the door brought Dean out of his thoughts and Mrs Hudson entered. "Morning dear. I was hoping we could go shopping at eleven. So if you and your brother could be ready then." Dean nodded. "Wonderful. Well I'll be doing some cleaning if you need me." she said before disappearing back into the corridor.

Dean looked over at Sam who was still sleeping peacefully beside him and then the clock hanging on the opposite wall. '8:30. What to do for two and a half hours?'

The answer came easily. Exploring.


End file.
